To Love a Malfoy
by Silver Neo
Summary: Harry and his daughter have a little talk over what it takes to love a Malfoy. ((Slight slash, mostly fluff))


Title: To Love a Malfoy  
  
Author: Silver Neo ((Neo Star))  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Warnings: Slight slash, nothing graphic  
  
Summery: A little girl wants to hear the story of her father's love for a Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
A/N: Just a little story I wrote at 2 a.m. Cute, fluffy, and all that good stuff. Enjoy.

"Daddy!" Bright green eyes stared up at the black haired man who was reading by the fire in their cozy library. Bright blond hair in two pigtails bounced around as the six year old ran around her father. She was wearing her favorite jumper again, much to the older man's delight. The little girl looked like an angel in it. "Daddy! Tell me a story! Please!"  
  
A small laugh pasted through the man's partly opened lips. "A story? But you're suppose to be preparing for when you brother returns for dinner." He smiled at her innocent look. With a nod he put his book to one side and allowed her to crawl up onto his lap. "Well now, which story to tell you?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Tell me about…When you were James's age! When you went to Hogwarts!" The girl giggled sweetly and settled down into her father's lap, awaiting the story.   
  
Smiling more the man allowed his mind to drift. "When I was your brother's age, eh? Well, back then I had my two best friends ever, your aunt Hermione and your uncle Ron, you know. I loved them dearly, but they couldn't fill that part of my heart that was reserved for true love. It was then that I started to notice him."  
  
"You mean Dad, right?" The girl interrupted, excitedly. She already knew the story, but she loved hearing it. That was her favorite story of all, and her daddy knew a lot of stories.   
  
"Of course, baby. I wouldn't love anyone else." He smiled, knowing this was completely true, and nothing could change it. That was his comfort thought. "Well, your aunt and uncle had finally gotten together and we're very happy so they kept trying to set me up on dates, especially with a girl by the name of Cho. She was nice, but not what I wanted. As they kept trying to get me to fall in love with someone I started noticing your father. He was smart, handsome, and could be kind, if he wanted to."  
  
Giggling a little louder now, the girl pushed closer to him. "And then, and then what?" She asked, green eyes widening, waiting for the response.   
  
"I began talking to him, and I fell in love." The dark haired man allowed his smile to widen. "By our seventh year we had even become engaged. His family disapproved, however."  
  
The girl nodded. "Because he's a Malfoy."  
  
"Right, honey. What else do you know about Malfoys?"  
  
With a smirk the girl held up her fingers to count off. "Malfoys are brave, strong, proud, rich, powerful, cunning, and protective of what is theirs!" Her bright smile returned. "Like Dad is with you."  
  
"Boy, is he ever." Black hair was blown out of the man's face. "He once attacked your uncle Blaise for hitting on me, but that was back when we were hiding our relationship."  
  
Innocent green eyes stared up at the man, both like glittering gems under the fire's light. "Why was that, Daddy? Why didn't you tell anyone you were in love? Wouldn't they be happy for you?" The innocence in her tone and question almost brought the man to let out an "aw." Instead he smiled lovingly at his daughter.  
  
"Our houses didn't like each other very much. We had to hide our relationship until we almost graduated because people didn't approve, but we didn't like it."  
  
"Then, why hide it?" The innocence popped back up in the child's voice causing the elder to chuckle.  
  
"It was for your father's safety, really. My house would, and did, support me. His house wouldn't. Only your uncle Blaise and your aunt Millie." Green eyes softened at the younger one's look. "We wanted to tell people though. We really did."  
  
The child flopped back against her father and blinked a few times. "If I fall in love while I'm at Hogwarts, and they're in a different house, can I still tell you?" She looked up at him with her overly cute look.   
  
With a sigh the man thought over that. It would be five more years before his little girl would go to Hogwarts, and according to his son things had loosened up around the school. Pansy's son and George's little girl had gotten together even though they were in different houses. Every since he and his mate had become a couple people were more open about it, even if there was still a little fighting here and there.  
  
He glanced down at her daughter, who was looking up at him with the innocence that only a child could have. "Of course honey." Was his answer. "I will love and support you, no matter who you chose to be with. Just…" Here he paused. "Don't go after a Malfoy. Everyone knows they're prats."  
  
The little girl giggled as the door opened and the blacked haired teen stuck his head in. Quickly the girl ran after him, determined to show her older brother the paintings she had made while he was gone. Once the two were gone he allowed himself to smile at his mate. "Draco, you can come out now."   
  
The blond moved forward, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders and nuzzling his neck. "'Don't go after a Malfoy?' Trying to say something there, love?" He asked, distracting his love from answering by nipping his neck.   
  
"You know you're the only good Malfoy, Dray. I don't want Isis to end up with a controlling, and demanding, and possessive, and egotistic, and arrogant Malfoy." He smirked.   
  
"Love, those are only the good qualities." Draco kissed his husband and pulled him from the armchair. "C'mon, it's almost dinner time. Dobby's making James's favorite since he's back for Christmas."   
  
Smiling slightly he allowed his mate to lead him out of the library, but not before entering the last name on his family tree, just as he'd been meaning to do since his daughter's birth.  
  
"Isis Moon Potter-Malfoy. Daughter of Draconic Locus Malfoy and Harry James Potter."  
  
"Must you put Potter before the Malfoy?" Draco asked for the millionth time. Harry simply smiled, use to the whining. After all, it took a lot of work to love a Malfoy, and Harry loved ever moment of it.

A/N: That's all, cute and fluffy. PLease review. 


End file.
